Hetalia Holidays
by otakuandproud123
Summary: It's that time of the year, and the nations are celebrating!


**Okay, so when a character isn't speaking, they are referred to by their human name, but when they are talking, they are referred to as countries. Hope that clears up any confusion ^_^**

It was that time of year, the time when kids ran around in colorful costumes and so-called scary outfits and got free candy.

Yes, it was Halloween. Of course, certain people wanted in on the action, too...

* * *

><p>Feliciano put the finishing touch on his costume; a black fedora. This year, he was going as someone from the Italian mafia. He grinned at himself in the mirror and turned to Ludwig.<p>

"Ve~ Germany, are you finished yet?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig nodded.

"Yes, now let's go. It's dark already." he said, adjusting the sleeve of his outfit. He had decided to dress in lederhosen, so there was a hint of relief in his voice.

_All ze better zat no-vun will recognize me,_ Ludwig added in his head. Feliciano grabbed a nearby pumpkin basket and walked out the door with Ludwig in tow.

* * *

><p>At his own house, Kiku looked at himself in the mirror. He had decided to get into the Halloween spirit (for once) and decided to dress up as Hatsune Mikuo, minus the teal hair. He was staying home and giving out Pocky, which was being kept in a nearby bowl. Yao walked into the room, wearing a pair of panda ears, a white shirt, and black pants. Just one thing was the same about his attire; he was carrying a small stuffed panda.<p>

"Are you ready yet aru?" Yao asked. Kiku turned to him.

"Hai." he said simply. He looked at Yao's outfit. "And you are...?"

"A panda! Aru!" Yao finished for him, grinning. Im Yong Soo ran into the room, dressed as a samurai.

"Did you know that Halloween originated in-" he shouted, but Yao interrupted him.

"Not Korea, that's for sure." he said, slightly irritated. Xiao and Mei-Mei walked into the room, Mei-Mei dressed as a female Chinese soldier and Xiao dressed entirely in red.

"What are you supposed to be, da ze? Are you the little dragon that follows Mu-" Im Yong Soo was cut off by Xiao.

"I'm blood." he replied with not very much enthusiasm, causing Asia (minus Kiku) to faceplant.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Britain! How'd I look?" Alfred asked as he ran into the room, dressed as Superman. Arthur's eyebrows disappeared under the pirate hat he was wearing.<p>

"You look like an even bigger idiot than you did yesterday." he said, adjusting his collar. Arthur had lent his black magic robe out, leaving him with the outfit from his buccaneer days. He stepped over to the closet and picked out a vampire outfit.

"Here, if you want candy, you have to wear something less tacky." Arthur snapped, pulling a vampire outfit out. Alfred wrinkled his nose.

"I don't have to put on sparkly makeup, do I?" he asked, cautiously taking the outfit in his hands and looking it over.

"Not unless you want to. Now go put it on." Arthur said, shooing the younger man out of the room. Alfred stuck his head back into the doorway.

"Fine, but do you know where Canadia is?" he asked.

"Who?" Arthur asked, tilting his head a little. Alfred waked back into the room.

"CA-NA-DA." Alfred said, tapping Arthur's head with every syllable. A small voice came from beside them.

"I'm right here..." it said. Alfred spun around as Arthur groaned.

"Oh no, there's two of them..." he said, putting a hand on his temple. Ignoring Arthur, Alfred elbowed Matthew's ribs.

"Oh, hey Canadia! Nice ghost costume!" he said, gesturing to his brother's body. Matthew sighed.

"It's not a costume..." he said quietly. Francis' voice cut in.

"Of course not! It's right here!" Francis announced, parading into the room and brandishing a red evening gown and a long wig while he himself was wearing a black tuxedo and a pair of sunglasses. Just after the sun had set. Sunglasses. "We'll be matchy-match!"

Matthew shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not wearing that." he said, walking out of the room.

"...who _was _that?" England asked.

* * *

><p>Ivan turned to the shivering trio behind him and smiled.<p>

"I look good, da?" he asked. The Trembling Trio nodded in unison, afraid of their punishment if they said no.

"Y-Yes, sir..." they said. It was then that Raivis stepped forward, despite Eduard's head shaking.

"Although... could you go for a less scary approach?" he asked, making Eduard let out his trademark cry of "LATVIAAAAA!". Ivan tilted his head to the right.

"Kol kol kol." he let out. Poor Raivis started twitching horribly.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that your costume freaks me out a little..." he said, slowly backing away as Ivan followed him. Toris elbowed Raivis in the ribs.

"Shut up." he said through gritted teeth.

"Big Brother, I'm ready... _for marriage._" a voice said. Natalia stepped out from the shadows wearing a blood-stained wedding dress.

"H-Hello, Bela... you look lovely tonight..." Toris said, blushing a little. Natalia glared daggers at Toris and turned back to Ivan, who was shivering a little.

"What are you going as, Big Brother?" she asked. Ivan gulped.

"I-I'm a panda..." he said. Natalia narrowed her eyes.

"Isn't that what China's going as?" she asked, murder in her voice.


End file.
